It's Christmas Presenting Bladebreakes on Ice!
by Miko-Ayame
Summary: Christmas partae ! Yukari is Tyson's cousin and the Bladebreakers are now 15 but Kai and RAy r 16 &17 but anyways it'll be PG-13 at first for first chappie then it'll be humor! please read no flames first fic !
1. Default Chapter

Ayame: Hi ! it's me I decided to try a different approach to write a ROMANCE FIC !!! I never tried but this is the first time ....well... ever!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this anime ! (A/N: well I wish I did ^^)  
  
Yukari: I'm a 13 yr old girl with ruby eyes and darck blue hair. I 'm Tyson'd cousin. I wear a mini denim skirt with a halter top. ^^  
  
************_______)*********  
  
Dec.2 2003  
  
" Jingle Bells Batman smells Robin lays an egg batmoblie lost....." Tyson's Christmas carols were droned out by Hilary and Yukari's argument(O.C)(A/N: Yukari is a 13 yr old girl whose Tyson's cousin . ) " You didn't buy anyone a present!!" yelled Hilary " What ?! I'm not Santa!" yelled Yukari.  
  
After 1 hour of yelling and arguing  
  
" hump" grunted Kai " So ughh guys I suggest we have a Christmas party *winks* We should invite the White Tigers , Majestics, All Stars, Saint Shields ,Demolition Boyz, Kane and the others !! Well Zeo too! " sugessted Rei   
  
"That'll be great ! WE'll have it on Dec.5 when my gramps is out on a outing with his buds!" exclaimed Tyson. " Who R they? " asked Yukari and Hilary " Would there be candy canes and food ?" asked Max" Duh!" replied Yukari. Tyson rushed to pickk up the phone and invited everybody. " Do u think that's a very good idea ?" asked Hilary " Hey Chill we're the only ones getting in trouble Hilary" answered Yukari  
  
" C'mon it'll be fun" said Kenny out of the blue. " Well... I hope ur rite....." sighed Hilary " Besides we got Mr. Security Strict ! ...aka KAI HIWATARI !!!" laughed Tyson.   
  
" okay let's get Decorating !"   
  
Dec. 5th ....... AT THE HOUSE PARTY!!!!  
  
Everyone had their presents ready..........  
  
"*yawn* Is everybody up ?!?!" asked Yukari " wait... it's 6:30 lemme sleep" answered Rei " watever " answerd Yukari. Yukari got up out of her futon and looked at the slepping bodies... Tyson .. Max ... Kenny ... Rei ... Hilary ... kai ? Where's Kai she thought. " humh o well he's too anti social" Yukari Thought. She got dressed in the washroom and she wore a tank top with a ..skirt as usual but this time she had a denim jacket overtop. She headed for the door when she crashed into Kai! " ow ..." Yukari got up and started rubbing her head. " You okay ?" asked Kai " yeah I'm fine.... When did u start caring ?" asked Yukari .* glares*---Kai)  
  
THE PARTY HAS BEGUN !!!  
  
Yukari cranked up the music when Tyson added achol in the punch !!!! Yukari rused over and smacked Tyson are u crazy we're only 13 !!! Well ur 15 ..... but anyways we don'tdrink !!!" snapped Yukari. " Who Cares!" answered Tyson and he handed Zeo a cup. " What's in this Tyson ?" asked Zeo " o it's achol" Zeo:O.o  
  
DANCE TIME !!!  
  
Tyson and the other invited member exculding Kai and Hilary rused out to the snow covered yard and cranked up the music LOUDER !!! But it was soft music. Rei and Mariah danced... Kenny and Emily ...danced ... Max and Miriam danced(A/N: MIRIAM IS WAY TALLER THAN MAX Shocked O.O)  
  
Kai stood against the wall. Duh! Hilary danced with drunk Tyson while Yukari headed towards the back of the house.  
  
Robert suddenly came outtta no whereand came towards Yukari ..drunken. " w wwhat do u want ?" asked Yukari as she backed away. " You noe lots of warriors out there said you were hott and I wanted to see if that was true and I guess it is" said Robert and he walked closer. He pused her against a wall and tried to pull her closer when " HELP SUMONE!" asked the treay Yukari. She ounched him Rite in the eye before he even pull her skirt. " no one will hear you lil lady" said Robert. " GET THE FUCKING HELL OUTTA HERE !!" screamed Yukari. Robert tried to kiss her and succed but som one heard her cry before he was able to actually "rape" her..... Kai  
  
_______________********8  
  
Ayame: OOOOOO lol please R&R 


	2. On the Bus to the Ski lounge!

Ayame: Thanks for Reviewing Bri and Mariahkon@aol.com :D Appreciate it !  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own Beyblade but I own Yukari and her beyblade !  
  
~~~~  
  
" Thanks Kai " cried Yukari as she walked bak into her room. "Hey Kai ! Wat happen...edd * hicup*" said the drunken Tyson. " * punched Tyson* Wake up you moron guess wat happened to ur Cousin!" yelled Kai. " Huh ?!" said Tyson as he snapped back into conscience. * walked into Yukari's room* " Yo Yukari wat's wrong kai said you were in here." Asked Tyson. " gasp Oh oh ... n ..othing I was about to be..... never mind I'm fine go have fun" replied Yukari with her back turned against Tyson. " Well... okay then."  
  
NEXT DAY  
  
"Dum da dum da dum" Yukari opened her mailbox and found a lot of mail " Hmmm I wonder wat theree is?" Yukari thought to herself. * flash back* no one will hear ...you .........." Ahh" screamed Yukari as she shook her head and covered her ears. " Gotta get him outta my head!" thought Yukari. She ripped open her mail and it says ......  
  
Dear Bladebreakers and Friends( White Tigers , All Starz, Demolition Boyz, etc....),  
  
You have been invited to the Majestics' ski lounge on the 8 ... which is tomorrow.( I fink) and everyone is welcomed . Please bring ur skiis or boards . Master Johnny , Oliver, Enrique and Robert will be waiting for you.  
  
P.S. Dress Warmly and bus will pick you up in about 5 hrs !  
  
Sincerely'  
  
Majestics.  
  
Yukari crumpled up the piece of paper into a ball." Ughhh! All in a week stupid invite ! Shit ! I just kicked it in Max's face man o man he's gonna agree to this " Thought Yukari. " Hey Guys look wat dropped in from Yukari! It's an invite! " all Rite let's go " said Tyson . " Yeah it'll be tons of fun" says Zeo and Hilary plus Kenny. " Huh how 'bout you Yukari ... Kai ?" asked Tyson. Everyone stared. And Kai gave one of his famous grunts and looks at Yukari. " Well ummm ahhh" " C'mon it'll be fun !" " Well alrite said Yukari.  
  
5 hrs. later  
  
" Laterz Gramps !" yelled everyone but Kai.(A/n: obviously) " Word Up Dawgz!" yelled Grampa/ Mr. Granger.  
  
" Alrite first we do some extreme sports like skiiing snowboarding and everything !" said Tyson. " Will there be sugar ?" asked Max in a joking voice" jkjk" replied Max Yukari stared out into space while everyone exspressed wat they were gonna do or how excited they were all but one ...... Kai.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Ayame: Read on to find out if Roberts gonna do wat he does or  
  
Misha: interrupts * Yo Yo YO I'm the dude with the groove and I'll be hosting the Show of Bladebreakers on ice !  
  
Ayame: excuse me you come in the next chappie ... oops siad too mucn :p . O.O Well please R&R 


End file.
